mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
David
Story A Personal CKM built by ULTRA, given to Joseph as a prize for managing to find her base and pass protocol 99, with Joseph having a little help from CKM-X, unknown to ULTRA. Due to a malfunction, the program and hardware in his left Eye got destroyed, so ULTRA had given him an eyepatch. but the left eye still has the Laser beam hardware, so David has been programmed to use his left eye only in certain situations. Currently, David is working as a freelance mercenary. During his time as a mercenary, he worked for a secret resistance group who didn't side with either the Demon Lord, or the Order, and mostly did assassination, or intelligence gathering jobs. One day on a mission to take out a group of extremists who were planning on attacking a nearby village, David encountered a pair of operatives. He dismissed the first one due to already escaping, but when they cornered him, he learned that one of the operatives was a CKM by the name of Soul, with the other being named Shira. She and her sister were there for a similar reason to David, and after a bit of talking, told David to go with them to a hidden location. There, he met Charon, a man who seemed to be behind Soul and Shira being in the same place. Charon sent David to bring the representative of his employeers for discussion, but out of the safety of their people, declined. David left afterwards to continue working, however, the next mission he fought in destroyed his loyalty to the group. A group of resistance members brought David on a mission to eliminate (what they told him to be) a village full of Order knights that worked as spies for the Demon Lord. However, the mission went bad when David realized that the villagers were actually innocent people, and that he was tricked into murdering them. This sent David into a frenzy and before he knew it, the group he was sent with lie dead. After that he cut ties with the resistance, swearing that he would eliminate any he would encounter, and left back to the city that Charon and Shira lived. David offered Charon his services, and while he was declined, said that he would be told when he would be needed. He wandered the city until he saw Shira and offered to take her out for a drink. While they were drinking, David spoke about his past before he became a CKM. David was once a normal kid who avoided fights due to being weak. One day, his village was attacked by an unknown plague (no one knows what caused it, but it's certain that it wasn't natural), and because it's severity varied from person to person, David had it the worst. He suffered symptoms that caused his body to deteriorate rapidly. It wasnt until it was on his death bed when he was saved by ULTRA and was reborn as a CKM. Afterwards, David started to like Shira and kissed her, but due to her lack of emotion, she stormed off to her hotel room. After a few days of worrying about her, he decided to see her and apologize, to which she left after seeing him. Feeling defeated, he returned to his home when he got a knock on the door. Shira came to talk to him and explained a few things. She decided that she would have a relationship, but they will only be boyfriend and girlfriend, to which David accepted. He is currently awaiting his next assignment. Abilities * Increased Strength * increased Speed * Scanner on right eye * Titanium Body. * Laser Beam on left Eye. * Swords (Morph) (Both Arms) * Jet boosters on feet Category:Characters